legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Silas (Transformers Prime)
Silas is a villain and character from the Transformers Prime universe and potentially the most evil human villain in the series. Legends of Light and Darkness Silas works with N. Bison to find the RSCMP Suit of Quantich and tells Khan how he won't let them down. Silas attacks the base while dealing with Jack Bauer, AVGN and Truth's brutes. He eventually fights with Nerd and Bauer and while he get the suit, It is heavily damaged due to Orion. Silas complains about this afterwards to Penelope who gets annoyed about this. Silas also seems to have a interest in recalming a robot body like he did in the series but is disappointed when there isn't one at the moment. Silas begins working on his plans for hijacking as he feels he needs to be something different for him to succeed. Silas convinces Malefor and the league to set their sights on Channel Awesome and internet reviewers, since their high popularity makes them a threat to their conquest and they decide on N.Bison to fire a powerful laser at it. Silas and N.Bison destroy Channel Awesome and are attacked by Isabella who swears to bring down Malefor and the villains. Silas finally gets his robot body and Penelope decides to use it to give him what he always wanted. Silas comes back and it`s revealed that Penelope stold one of Bender`s time paradox duplicate bodies and programmed Silas into it. When Ozai gives the mission Silas agrees to fulfill it and agrees with him that Dingo has no honor as he betrayed the team. Silas, Carnage and Saix watch Evil Mickey and Charles Logan distract Disney characters as the Destroyer comes and slaughters them all. Silas is defeated by Dr.Manhattan and Scamp alongside Dredd, though he doesn't get the fortune of just being arrested. Allies and enemies Allies: M.E.C.H, Malefor, N. Bison, the League of Darkness Enemies: The Autobots, the Deceptions, Slade's Ensemble, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil GNE Silas - one of the spies of General Mikiel. He wants to grab Prometeys - 5, and attach himself his body. Gallery silas 1.png silas 2.jpg silas 3.jpg silas 4.jpg silas 5.jpg silas 6.jpg silas.jpg silasb.jpg Silasb1.jpg 2427e3dd-1220-4828-af58-892938d02720.jpg|In Kazakh Sity Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Team villains Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Gun Users Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Bombers Category:Evil Genius Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Partner Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Humanists Category:Third in Command Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Clancy Brown Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Warlords Category:Ugly Characters Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Public Enemies Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Great New Empire Category:Characters of Chronicles of Great New Empire (Book One - The Enthropy) Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Unsho Ishizuka